Resentment
by CRAZ3TANK
Summary: Huang thinks about his new assignment.  Takes place before the first season, I'm not sure if I have the wright genre.


**Title: Resentment **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darker than Black... duh.**

**AN: I just had this thought for a one-shot and decided to write it down. It's about Huang's thoughts about having to team up with Hei and the others before the first season.**

Huang sat at the bar looking down at his glass as the bartender poured him his drink, it had been a few hours since he'd been giving his new orders and rushed to the nearest dive he could find. He sat there fuming while knocking back drink after drink; suddenly as the bartender walked away to serve another customer he felt something in him snap.

"Damn them!" he yelled while crashing his fist onto the bar top.

Of all the things to ask of him, of all they could do this was unacceptable. He has done the Syndicates dirty work, gone against everything he once believed in as a police officer, has killed and caused innocent people to die but this was too much.

"Hey! That's it your cut off," the bartender told him.

Huang glared up at him while leaving money on the counter and mumbled "Whatever," before getting up to leave. It's not like he drinks to get drunk, truth be told he doesn't. Get drunk that is, he just needed to go and cool off for a bit, '_A lot of help that was,'_ he thought bitterly as he exited the bar.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and put one in his mouth. After lighting it he stared to walk down the street still thinking about his orders. It's not like he hasn't had to work with contractors before, he's had to relay plenty of orders to the heartless freaks but never has he had to get so involved with them.

He still remembers when his contact had told him about his new team, the thought of referring to those monsters as "his team" still causes him to cringe. What's worse is that his contact said he'd be working with the Black Reaper himself, the most dangerous one out of the murderous bunch of them. Then there was that other freak Mao and the soulless doll he was saddled with the responsibility of babysitting.

He hated contractors and was seriously starting to wonder if fate was just playing some cruel joke on him when he noticed where he was. He'd been walking for a while and didn't even realize he was walking along the river until he stopped to snuff out his cigarette butt. He looked out onto the water for a bit before heading down some concrete steps towards the railing along the edge. He leaned against it then looked up at the sky.

Some days he wonders why he joined the Syndicate, why didn't he just let them take his memories. He certainly would sleep better if they did, almost every night he replays his partner's death in his dreams. He sees him bleeding out of every hole in his face, hears his wife's cries and sees _her _standing under that street lamp clutching her chest with that cold look in her eyes.

"Shihoko," he whispers to himself. That's why he joined; she was a part of the Syndicate that killed his partner, a Syndicate he now worked for. He was never a handsome man and had long giving up on finding love but then he met her, he remembers the nights they walked up this river, the same river they shared their first kiss. That same river where he proposed to her, that night she disappeared.

He's not an idiot; he knows she only got close to him to get information about his partner. He knows she never actually felt anything for him, she was a contractor and he was just another mission. She used him and toyed with his feelings for her own purpose yet the reason he joined was to see her again, to hear it from her, to know for certain that she felt nothing.

"Hmph, of course she didn't. All those monsters are the same," he scolds himself while going for another cigarette. '_Besides, it's not like she tell me the truth if I did see that freak,' _he thinks as he lights his smoke.

He looks over to the water and shakes his head, whatever his reasons for joining that was all in the past now. He needs to concentrate on following his orders if he wants to keep breathing, even if that means having to work with contractors.

He pulls a cell phone out of his brown jacket and dials a number, after a minute he put it to his ear and talks, "Hey, it's me."

"..."

"What time will they be there?"

"..."

"Okay," he hangs up after getting "his team's" time of arrival to the city.

He takes a long drag on his cigarette then continues on his way resigned in the fact that there's nothing he can do. He has to work with them but that doesn't mean he has to trust them, if there's anything he learned from Shihoko it's that he can't let his guard down around any of them no matter how human they acted


End file.
